theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! is the 17th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Released on July 30, 2002 by Warner Home Video, it is one of several sing-along videos. Released prior to the film Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it was intended to fuel interest in the upcoming feature. It also includes a melody of songs from Lyle the Kindly Viking, and many more. This is the only VeggieTales episode to be released on VHS. The story behind the video is that Archibald Asparagus, who plays Jonah in the movie, is afraid to come out of his dressing room for fear of being swallowed by a whale. Bob and Larry must coax him out to play the first feature-film, Jonah. VHS 2002 Word Entertainment Release Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # The Star of Christmas Teaser Trailer # Leggo My Ego! Trailer # Larryboy And The Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind the Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (12-minute Variant) # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # 2002 Warner Home Video Release Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * Leggo My Ego! Trailer * Larryboy And The Angry Eyebrows Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer * 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * The Star of Christmas Teaser Trailer * VHS Opening *# 2001-2004 Warning screen *# 2001-2014 Big Idea logo *# 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer *# Stay Tuned *# Why We Do What We Do Promo *# Big Idea logo *# FHE Pictures logo Closing *# Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes *# The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser *# The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Trailer *# The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer *# LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer DVD Disc 1 Viewing Options * English subtitles (Closed Caption available) * Spanish dub * Widescreen and Fullscreen * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Audio Commentaries * Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki * Ameake Owens and Marc Vulcano * Larry and Mr. Lunt Disc 2 Features * Behind the scenes * The studio process * Big Idea Studio Tour * Jonah and the Bible * Failed Khalil Auditions * Character Bios (Larry, Bob, Laura Carrot, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus and Khalil) The Music * The score * Score Progression Reels * Belly of the Whale * Billy Joe McGuffrey * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Bonus Material * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes (Spanish dub) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel * Extra Countertop Scenes Fun! * Khalil's Answering Machine * Sing-along (Jonah Was A Prophet) * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Even Fishslappers Need a Second Chance) * Family Fun Activities (Blind Puzzle and Second Chance Card) * DVD-ROM features Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Jonah: A VeggieTales Game * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack 2008 Reprint Viewing Options * English subtitles (Closed Caption available) * Spanish dub Audio Commentaries * Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki * Ameake Owens and Marc Vulcano * Larry and Mr. Lunt Features * Behind the scenes * The studio process * Big Idea Studio Tour * Jonah and the Bible * Failed Khalil Auditions * Character Bios The Music * The score * Score Progression Reels * Belly of the Whale * Billy Joe McGuffrey * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Bonus Material * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes (Spanish dub) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel * Extra Countertop Scenes Fun! * Khalil's Answering Machine * Sing-along (Jonah Was A Prophet) * Trivia Questions * Interactive storybook (Even Fishslappers Need a Second Chance) * Family Fun Activities (Blind Puzzle and Second Chance Card) * DVD-ROM features Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon Tuba Warrior * VeggieTales Catalog * Blu-ray Viewing options Bonus Features Audio Commentaries ** Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki ** Ameake Owens and Marc Vulcano ** Larry and Mr. Lunt Features ** The studio process ** Big Idea Studio Tour ** Jonah and the Bible ** Failed Khalil Auditions Bonus Material ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes (Spanish dub) ** Progression Reels ** Extra Countertop Scenes Previews ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Game ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:2002